During the fellowship award period, work will be centered on the development and formation of a three-dimensional matrix suitable for growth of osteoblast and osteoblast precursor cells. This novel approach will be taken to develop a system applicable to areas where bone regeneration is needed. Some examples are in the areas of fracture fixation, segmental bone defects and healing of cranial-facial bone injuries. If successful our research will allow us to optimize a three-dimensional matrix that is bioerodible, able to promote cell growth and possess mechanical properties similar to bone.